


You Lost

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin go out drinking with the rest of the AH guys, and are easily convinced to play Gay Chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lost

In retrospect, they should have seen it coming.

Ever since Michael and Gavin had met, speculations on their relationship had been made. Even within the Rooster Teeth building, people made comments. Most of the time they were purely in jest, playing up 'Team Nice Dynamite' for the camera. But after a while, the questions started to sound more serious, as if the ones asking them were genuinely wondering if there was something more.

Sometimes a camera wasn't even on.

So when the time came that the two of them found themselves in a bar, drunk and surrounded by their friends, it shouldn't have been a surprise when the prospect of Gay Chicken arose.

"Come on guys," Geoff slurred, waving a hand frantically between the two of them, who were seated side by side. "You know you want to. Just to see what it's like."

"Yeah," Jack continued. "We can even record it, if that-"

"They won't do it," Ryan cut in, placing his arms behind his neck and leaning back, stare intense as he studied first Michael, then Gavin. "They're too stubborn, both of them. Even if they are drunk."

Raising an eyebrow, Gavin looked hesitantly at Michael. His face was flushed, though Gavin couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment, or simply the alcohol. "How's it work again?"

"He's considering it," Geoff practically shouted, though he was immediately hushed by all of the other men. "Ray, explain the damn thing."

"It's easy really," he began. "Just kiss each other. Fucking shove your tongues down each others throats, grab each other's junk - whatever it takes to get the other to back off. First one to pull away loses."

Gavin swallowed heavily, a hand reaching to rub at the back of his neck. His brain was swimming, thanks to the alcohol he had consumed, and he couldn't deny that he would be willing. The real problem would be Michael. "Well?" He asked, turning his body to face Michael.

"I'm down if you are."

"Wait really?" Gavin gaped, almost spilling the drink he had been holding in the process. Even in his compromised state, he managed to set it on the table before continuing. "You're serious?"

Again, Gavin noticed that the other man's face was substantially more red than usual, but before he had a chance to mention it, Michael was speaking. "Of course I'm serious, dipshit. I don't know why the fuck I would lie about something like that. You're cool with it?"

Gavin could only nod, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to determine what to say. As it turned out, he didn't have to say anything, because before he could mutter even a single word, Michael was pushing himself forwards, locking their lips in a rough kiss.

For a moment, Gavin didn't know how to respond, simply staring as the other man moved himself even closer.

"Come on Gavin, that's not fair! Michael's doing all the work!" Geoff's voice cut through Gavin's haze, forcing him back into reality. His own eyes fluttered closed as he allowed one of his hands to grip the back of Michael's neck, the other gently resting on his waist.

A second later, Gavin found himself running his tongue lightly over Michael's bottom lip. Gavin realized this probably wasn't the way it usually went, and other people most likely would have pulled away by now. But Michael's lips felt too nice, his noises sounded too beautiful, and Gavin decided he really didn't give a fuck.

So when Michael began to feel desperately around to the side of them for the table, shoving it several inches back so so that he could straddle Gavin's lap, Gavin went with it. The other men, who had initially been whistling and hooting, had now fallen silent, staring wide eyed at the scene unfolding before them.

It had been no challenge at all for Gavin; 'winning' had never once crossed his mind. He wrapped one arm tightly around Michael's middle, his other hand pressing between the other's shoulder blades.

For a brief, fleeting second, Michael pulled away, his eyes glazed over as he stared directly into Gavin's eyes. There was no hesitation, no regret.  
Then, before either of them had a chance to do anything more, Jack was interrupting their moment with a loud clearing of his throat.

Both men quickly looked at the other four, who looked to be quite uncomfortable in their seats. "To be fair," Geoff said, averting his eyes. "We kind of asked for this."

Gavin felt his cheeks begin to burn, and a quick glance at Michael, who was still seated in his lap, proved that he was experiencing the same thing.  
"G-guys, I can explain," Michael stammered, his eyes moving from person to person, but one of his hands still gripped tightly at Gavin's shoulder.

"I don't think you have to explain anything to us," Ray insisted, putting up his hands. "Really, we're good." Michael's face turned even more red at that and he turned to push his face into Gavin's shoulder, alcohol clouding any judgement he had left.

"Oh and Michael?" Michael turned his head when he heard Ryan's voice, face showing that he hoped that the other man would somehow be able to assist him.

"Hmm?"

"You lost."


End file.
